Spy Guy Pers
Spy Guy Pers is a successful artist/actor Background This eccentric artist/actor grew up in Mittens and lives there today. He is also paranoid, and a bit of a pessimist. He usually gets in trouble for his "Get rich quick schemes". His latest was buying 7 pizza parlors, but they failed miserably. He also has an alter ego that he calls "Captain Jack Penguin". Involvement Spy Guy Pers has made much of the paintings around CP. Trivia *Although he is a successful artist he usually only has 500 coins. *Spy Guy Pers has ADHD or Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder. *Spy Guy Pers is extremely self-centered, although he is kind (unlike Mabel) *He is a skeptic *Pers is short for person *People often call him "Spy Guy Purse". He thinks that is very annoying *He is highly intelligent, but not a dork *He is incredibly flexible and agile, but stinks at sports *He seems to be fond of Plate Tectonics *His IQ is 238 (we are taking his word for it) *He suffers from extreme arachniphobia *He is funding a trip to study humans (he is building a human-shaped robot, he got the anatomy from The Sapie Brothers) *He desprately wants to teach at Penguin University as the drama and art teacher, but now he teaches at Antarctic Academy *He has a very sarcastic sence of humor *His first job was cleaning the windows in the Dojo and was featured in the book "Lime Green Dojo Clean" *He does the voice of Link in the animated series, Ford Car and Link *He does the voice of Xary in the animated series, X and the City Igloo Spy Guy Pers' current igloo is the 2 storied igloo, but he has a secret compartment under his couch leading to his secret underground mansion that has another secret compartment that goes to every room in Club Penguin and to United States of Antarctica. Quotes * (At his old job at the coffee shop) "Can I have a raise?" * (In dangerous situations) "I'm going to die!" * (Random catchphrase) "Great Gondwanaland!" * (Other catchprase) "You have got to be kidding me/you're kidding me." *(Opening a play) "...and he lead part will be played by yours truly, the magnifisant, the intelegent, the really awesome, the.. hey why is everybody leaving the theater? Mishaps Many, many unfortunate (although hilarious) things have happened to Spy Guy. Luckily, they were caught on tape. Here are the manuscrits: * This one is a job interview for the Penguin University (Spy Guy Pers walks into the office of Penguin University (Sits down) Interviewing Penguin: So, you applied for a job here? Spy Guy Pers: Yes I did. Interviewing Penguin: Well, there seems to be a problem with your aplication. Spy Guy Pers: And what would that be? Interviewing Penguin: It seems you did not write anything on this apliation. No, you drew multiple pictures of yourself on them. In crayon. Spy Guy Pers: Yes, well you see, uhh.. I am applying for art teacher and drama teacher. I have a seprate aplication for that, where I drew costume designs for an upcoming sitcom I am in. Interviewing Penguin: Sir, we need you to answer these questions to work here. Spy Guy Pers: Can't you make an exception? Interviewing Penguin: No. Spy Guy Pers: But- Interviewing Penguin: The interview is over. Spy Guy Pers: Did I get the job? Interviewing Penguin: No. Please leave. Puffles Spy Puff Spy Puff is Spy Guy's first puffle. He is clumsy and goofy, and often causes trouble. He comes on most of Spy's missions. He is green. da Vinci Spy Guy's second puffle. He helps with Spy Guy's paintings and sculptures. He is yellow. Friends and Enemies A list of Spy Guy Pers's friends and enemies. Friends 2 of Spy Guy's friends are Anne Turner and Jarjarthin. Jarjarthin is incredibly hyper, and befriended Stamm, oblivious to the fact that he may be evil. Huma often yells at them. Anne Turner walldles around and seems to have nowhere to go. She is quiet and shy. Enemies One of Spy Guy's worst enemies is named Eray. He is an evil penguin who enjoys hacking, banning innocent penguins, and watering his rose garden. He has escaped from The Hot Snow 4,534 times. He has teamed up with Link and Herbert. He also occasionally pranks the Sapie Brothers. He has a cell phone that can hack from anywhere in the world. Gallery Image:Spy_Guy_Pers.jpg|Spy Guy Pers playing Card-Jitsu Image:Da_Vinci_.jpg|Spy Guy Per's puffle Capturing Eray See Capturing Eray for the story. See Also *Spy Guy Island *Capturing Eray *Eray Category:Penguins Category:Character Users